Bedtime Loving
by Despitethespite
Summary: It's a peaceful night in the dorm, Fuuka and Minato have it all the themselves, and they make the most out of it by sharing a night of love and passion. Rated M for sexual themes.
It's a quiet night in February, Fuuka's room is filled with an air of serene tranquility. We are both enjoying the night alone, everyone else in the dorm went to watch a movie. Fuuka and I had already seen it so we chose to stay.

I peacefully lay in bed, my lover's body lying on top of mine, her head on my chest and her arms holding me close. Fuuka is currently wearing a cute aqua dress embroidered with brown string, it looks good on her. I move my hand and gently run it through her soft hair, Fuuka throws me a look of love and affection. She puts both hands on my shoulders and pulls herself forward, sliding her body across mine. Her face is now hovering above my own, our eyes staring warmly at each other. Fuuka slowly closes her eyes and puckers her lips, her mouth begins to descend.

I can see her motive clearly, my eyelids drop and I lean slightly forward, ready to receive her. In mere seconds, our lips touch and press against each other, her mouth feels amazingly soft. I hold her by the waist, she wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips a bit harder, she then pulls back and ends the kiss with a small *smack*.

Slowly, I open my eyes, my vision is greeted by the sight of Fuuka smiling, her face showing nothing but happiness. I smirk, she looks beautiful when she smiles. Although, I don't feel quite satisfied with just one, so I lean in again for another kiss, one she accepts gladly. I suddenly pull back and start pecking rapidly at her mouth, she giggles joyfully at this and turns her right cheek towards me, redirecting my torrent of kisses to it. I peck a few more times before I stop, she looks at me again, cheeks slightly red and mouth curled into a big smile. Leaning in once more, I plant a big kiss on her peach colored lips. This time, I decide to attempt something bold, I push my tongue and gently try to pry her mouth open, Fuuka gasps in surprise, but doesn't pull away, it takes a second before she slowly opens her mouth, allowing me to explore inside. Our tongues quickly meet, causing Fuuka to let out a satisfied sigh, she moans softly as they slow and lovingly rub with one another.

We make out for a moment, enjoying this warm and wet act of love. Our bodies press against each other, the faint feeling of lust builds up inside me, I notice her chest against mine. Her heartbeat is fast and excited. I break the kiss to catch my breath, a single strand of saliva keeping us connected. I look into her half-closed and gleaming eyes, her cheeks are blushing and her expression begs for more, her breathing warm and heavy.

"Minato..." she whispers weakly.

My head is cloudy, my mind filled with the urge to caress and touch the girl in front of me as loving and tenderly as I can. My lips move to the base of her neck and press themselves against it a multiple times, her head tilts back as she lets out a pleased, "Ooh!"

Carefully, I turn her over and lay her down as I continue smooching.

I stop for a moment to look at Fuuka, her breathing is heavier than before, her face is getting redder, in her eyes there's noticeable desire. I give her another kiss, she accepts and our tongues meet once more, they dance around with greater vigor and passion than the last time. I move one hand over to her own and intertwine my fingers with it, I slide the other hand down to the skirt of her dress. It goes under and slowly reaches for her left inner thigh. Once I get a hold of it, I slightly lift it and begin stroking sensually and slowly. Fuuka's leg jerks slightly at first, but relaxes quickly as I continue my small massage. My hand caresses her thigh thoroughly, it begins making its way up to her underwear. In a few moments, I reach her undergarments, I slowly trail two fingers over the cloth covering her sensitive parts, Fuuka squeezes my hand and shudders, she moans deeply into my mouth, kissing harder in response to my efforts. I begin dragging my digits up and down her panties, causing her to let out a few whimpers, muffled by our ongoing kiss. My fingers feel the fabric of her underwear get moist, a sign that my ministrations are bearing fruit. I pull back from the kiss and move my lips to her ear.

"Shall we move on?" I whisper in a deep voice, she answers with a slow nod.

Letting go of her hand, I move back and get on my knees to begin undressing. I take off my shirt from the bottom and discard it to the side, exposing my bare torso, Fuuka looks me over with bright eyes, she smiles and looks away embarrassed. I put myself on all fours above her and speak "What's wrong? Don't want to watch?"

She avoids my gaze "I..." she trails off.

"Well, the truth is," my hand reaches for hers and holds it carefully "I _want_ you to watch."

My words make her visibly blush.

"Will you do me that favor?" I bring her hand up to my mouth and kiss it "Please?" I ask in a begging tone.

She pauses for a bit, but after a few seconds her eyes calmly fix themselves on me.

"Thank you," I say with a smile.

I crawl back a bit and get on my knees again.

Fuuka's eyes are filled with yearning, I can sense her strong longing for more. The atmosphere is heavily sensual, desire and eagerness intoxicating the air, I can smell the tinge of a sweet and inebriating aroma.

I steadily begin undoing my belt and unbuttoning my pants, I open my fly, letting my boxers show, I pull down my pants and throw them away, all I have left is my underwear.

"Now it's your turn," I state with a grin.

I lift her delicate leg by the calf and carefully place her foot over my shoulder. I start feeling her leg up with both of my hands, running them through the smooth surface, feeling up every delicious inch. My hands steadily move down her thigh as I softly sink my fingers into her skin, the tender feeling of her flesh excites me greatly.

"You have very nice legs Fuuka, they feel amazing," I remark, she simply smiles at how much I seem to enjoy this. I can feel myself grow hard as I continue squeezing and caressing.

After I've touched practically every part of her leg, I stop and slowly let it down. I crawl over to her and stare into her eyes, I can see the overwhelming need in them. Her whole body exudes a silent kind of lust. I grab her dress from where it hangs and begin pulling it off, she raises her arms to help me, and I lift and throw it away with the rest of the clothes.

Before me lies Fuuka in her underwear, white bra and panties with a small pink ribbon in the middle of the elastic, there is a small gray stain over her womanhood, displaying her arousal. Fuuka covers herself bashfully, an arm over her top and a hand down below, blocking them from view, I find her shy behavior cute.

Bending down and supporting myself on my forearms, I get close to her ear, "You look absolutely beautiful," I whisper sweetly to her.

I move my mouth down to her midriff and give it a small kiss.

"N-No!" Fuuka giggles "It tickles!" she complains, tittering gleefully.

"I know," I answer mischievously.

I give her bellybutton another peck, which causes her to giggle more, she puts the arm that was covering her bra over her stomach to stop me, little did she know, that's exactly what I wanted. I rise up a bit and look at her bra, laced and fancy, covering her beautiful breasts. They are a considerable size, her modest clothes do a good job concealing it.

Fuuka watches me stare, her face expectant for some kind of reaction.

"That's a very fancy bra," I say, "but I think what's under it looks even better."

I slide my hands across her back and reach for the clasp, "May I?"

She gives me a small smile and nods, arching her back a bit to make it easier. I attempt to undo her bra, in a few seconds, a ***click*** is heard and the cloth comes lose. I don't remove the bra, but rather let it lay there limply, she relaxes and lies comfortably again. I push myself up and look at her from above, her figure is beautiful, sensual and bewildering. My body descends and we share a kiss once more, her arms wrap around my neck, I slide a hand under her bra and begin fondling the breast to my left, she whimpers and shudders as my fingers and palm rub her chest. Delicately, I pass my thumb through her nipple a few times, making her moans increase. I break the kiss and swiftly remove her bra, my mouth moves directly to her bare nipple and starts suckling lovingly, she gasps and trembles.

As I lick and suck on her teat, I slowly slide a hand into her panties, my fingers touch around her entrance in a clockwise motion. Fuuka lets out a silent scream from the stimulus, squirming a bit. I go in and insert a finger, her entrance feels wet and warm, I sink in another and push the two in, then pull both out before inserting them again. I repeat this motion rhythmically.

Every single one of Fuuka's intimate spots are being stimulated by me, hand and mouth on her soft breasts, fingers inside her tight hole, all my thoughts focused on making her feel good.

Fuuka bites her lip and arcs her back a bit, her body tensing up from all the pleasure "Ah, **mmm** ," she lets out a sensual moan, "It feels so _**good**_...mmm, please… _ **more**_."

I keep this up for half a minute, my digits rub her insides thoroughly as my other hand squeezes her boob. After a while I remove my hands, giving her nipple a kiss before retreating, I crawl back and move my head down to her thighs, her soft, pillowy thighs. I kiss the one to my right, starting by the part near the knee, then slowly work my way up until her underwear is right in front of my face. I lick where her slit is, causing her to jerk her legs and moan deeply. I grab the cloth with my teeth and start pulling it off all the way to her knees, then I use my hands to drag it down and throw it away. I put my head between her legs again and take a good look.

In front of me is Fuuka's most vulnerable spot, devoid of any hair, the smell coming from her is strong, it draws me in like a bee to a flower, a delicate, fragrant little flower. I grab around her thighs and slowly lick her womanhood, the taste is foreign and strange, but Fuuka's sudden cry of pleasure encourages me to go on. I press my mouth against her opening and insert my tongue. Fuuka gasps and her hips thrust the moment it goes in, her body spasms from the sensation. I explore inside her, rubbing her walls and feeling my way around, occasionally moving back to lick her clitoris.

"Minato! Ah!" Fuuka desperately screams my name as she squeezes my head with her thighs, I feel my member become hard and ready.

I keep licking and tasting without abandon, the sounds she makes, her sweet taste, her intoxicating smell, it drives me wild. In a few moments, she can't take any more, her back arcs, she squeals and twitches, her thighs hold me firmly in place, I can feel her inner walls push and squeeze as a stream of warm liquid gushes out. I do my best to receive it all, her nectar goes into my mouth and throat as I gulp it all down, she squeals and holds herself as orgasm hits her.

It takes a few seconds before it ends, she goes limp, her legs lose their strength and her breathing becomes heavy. I remove my mouth from her nethers, causing a small ***pop*** sound.

Looking her straight in the eyes, I lick my lips "Interesting taste," I say as I crawl beside her "Did you like that?"

Her breathing starts calming down, she looks at me with a smile and nods weakly, she shuffles a bit to my side and leans on me, I wrap an arm around her. Fuuka glances down to my underwear, her eyes widen at what she sees. I turn my attention to where's she's looking, and notice my rod pressing against the fabric of my boxers, solid and alert.

Fuuka and I make eye contact, she opens her mouth to speak "Is that…because of me?" she asks incredulous, I nod in response. She looks back down. "Do you want me to…touch it?" She asks shyly.

"I'd love it if you did that," I respond warmly, rubbing her shoulder to encourage her.

Fuuka makes a nervous expression "O-Okay," she says a bit hesitant.

She slowly moves her hand and reaches for my underwear. I take the chance to get a good look at her lovely bust, her pink nipples make a nice contrast with her pale skin. The sight of them is exquisite. I get distracted and jolt in surprise when I feel something touch me.

Fuuka flinches "Sorry."

"No no, it's alright, I just got surprised," I reassure her "Please, don't stop."

Fuuka looks at me for a second, making sure I'm fine, she then resumes what she was doing, slowly grabbing the cloth and pulling it down. She stares at my member for a while, appraising it with her wondrous eyes. She tentatively lays her fingers on the shaft, leaving them there for a few seconds before carefully wrapping her hand around it. The touch of her delicate skin is heavenly, I moan as I feel her grip. Fuuka notices my reaction and squeezes lightly, which earns her another moan.

"Does that feel good?" she asks.

"It feels great Fuuka, keep going,"

Fuuka smiles at me and pulls my foreskin a bit, she begins stroking me slowly with her delicate and dexterous hands. The sensation is divine, her silky touch hits all the right spots.

She moves her free hand and lays it on my torso, rubbing me up and down with her palm and jerking me off at the same time. I notice her slightly increase her speed, pumping me with love and care. In a few seconds my pre-cum starts dripping out and soaking her hand, causing each stroke to make a lewd *shlick* sound, but she continues her pace, unfazed by this.

"F-Fuuka..." I say weakly, she clearly sees how much I enjoy this, so she tries her best to pleasure me. I kiss her forehead, then move down to her mouth and kiss deeply, she returns it and pulls harder, causing me to shudder.

"More... **mmm**...faster," I plead between kisses, she does as I ask and speeds up, tugging quickly with a fixed grip. My breathing is hot and erratic, I'm desperate for relief. I whisper her name multiple times, over and over. Fuuka gives me a loving smile and aims my erection at herself "It's okay, let it out," she murmurs softly. She repeatedly rubs my pecs and works me twice as hard, going as quickly as she can. The lewd sounds get louder and faster, my hips jerk forwards involuntarily.

A few ecstatic seconds later, I feel myself tense up, my eyes close and I grunt deeply, almost at my limit.

It's too much, she's so good at this. I can't help but grunt as I cum eagerly. Fuuka strokes and strokes as I ejaculate unto her hand and midriff, pleasure runs through my whole body as she pumps me for all I have, my hips move forwards repeatedly as my seed shoots out.

As fast as the pleasure comes, it goes, and all I'm left with is a faint and lingering aftertaste of it. Fuuka has slowed down and gone back to a calm, steady pace, she pulls a few more times before releasing me, her hand now sticky and covered in my sperm.

"Sorry for the mess," I apologize, reaching for a tissue and giving it to her.

"Don't worry, you must have really liked that." she smiles and thanks me for the tissue, then proceeds to clean her hand and body.

"I did, you're great with your hands," I smile before laying a small kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle a bit.

Fuuka gets up from bed and walks over to the trash can, her naked body displaying a wonderfully sexy gait as her hips sway slightly from side to side, butt cheeks shifting with each step. She bends over to throw away the tissue and walks over to me in the same sexy fashion as before, getting back to bed and lying beside me, her arms grab me and hold me close.

"Was it good?" She asks, her beautiful brown eyes looking into mine.

"I loved it," I kiss her forehead "I love you."

"I love you too," she responds sweetly. We hug for a bit, enjoying each other's company and warmth.

After a while, I hear Fuuka speak, "Umm, Minato, you're still..."

I look at her with a confused expression, I follow her gaze down to my cock, it appears to be just as hard as before.

"Oh, uh, I think that's normal, it will go down eventually," I explain.

In truth, my appetite is not fully satisfied yet, seeing her walk so erotically has left me wanting for more, but I doubt she still has the energy to continue.

"I..." Fuuka says softly, I snap out of my thoughts and look at her, her cheeks are red and her face has a bashful expression.

"Fuuka?" I look at her curiously, "What's the matter?"

"I...want to..." she trails off.

I think I have an idea of what she's trying to say.

"Do you want to keep going?" I ask to save her the trouble. She pauses for a second, then gives me a soft nod, "Please."

I'm pleasantly surprised she wants more, I thought her stamina had run out.

"Well, if that's the case," I say as I slide closer to her, "I would be more than glad to."

We both look into the other's eyes and kiss again, our tongues fumbling over each other.

I lay my left palm over her midriff, she puts her own hand over it and I begin sliding it down all the way to her sex, two of my fingers dig inside as my thumb rubs her clitoris, eliciting a sensual groan. She moves a free hand to my penis, giving me another slow, careful hand job. We pleasure each other with our hands for a while, but we both know there's a better, more effective way, one that we're earnestly willing to try. I break the kiss and remove my fingers, she lets me go as I make my way down to her intimacy once more. I kneel in front of her legs, laying my hands on her knees and spreading them, giving me a good look of her nethers. She looks at me and moves a hand down to play with herself, her other hand reaches for her own breast and begins to fondle it.

This is the most erotic thing I've seen in my life, I feel myself twitch from the sight, like an animal desperate to leave its cage. I spread her legs a bit more and stand up to get into position, I look into her eyes again, that cute and loving gaze I am used to has much more things attached to it now, lust, desire, passion, Fuuka wants me to love her in every way possible, and I intend to do exactly that.

I approach her entrance slowly with my erection, she stares expectantly. I suddenly stop in my tracks, remembering an important detail I can't believe I forgot.

Fuuka seems to notice my concern, "What's wrong?" she asks worryingly.

"We don't have any birth control." I mention with scared eyes.

Fuuka shakes her head, "Don't worry, it's a safe day today," she answers. "Please, go on."

I sigh in relief, a huge weight taken off my shoulders "Good, let's keep going then."

I slowly bring the top of my penis closer to her opening, staring in anticipation as we inch close and closer. Once they both touch we let out a startled noise, our most sinful parts making contact. I begin prodding and poking, she lets out a tiny yelp every time I press against her.

Carefully, I start slowly pushing the head all the way in, I feel her wet, velvety insides envelop me. I gently pull out and insert again, repeating this a few times. I put in more of myself slowly every time I go in, trying to help her get used to the size, the last thing I want is to end up hurting her. I glance at Fuuka to make sure she's fine, she's breathing steadily, her eyes closed shut and her mouth slightly agape.

A minute of this later, my erection is completely enveloped by Fuuka, I feel my glans slightly press against her cervix.

"You're...you're inside me," she murmurs quietly.

"Does it hurt?" I ask in a slightly nervous tone.

She shakes her head "Please...don't stop moving."

I do as she says and slowly pull away until only the tip is inside, then I go back in, massaged and pleasured thoroughly by her slick, warm hole. I maintain a steady rhythm, always looking at her face and ready to stop at the slightest sign of pain.

In a moment, I pick up the pace, the feeling of her walls grinding against me feels amazing, she lets out a few moans and gasps. I speed up a little and close my eyes to enjoy the sensation better. I groan in pleasure, it feels great, making love to Fuuka feels great.

"Fuuka..." I say in a husky voice.

I let go of her legs and wrap my arms around her back, adopting the missionary position. I hump with more strength and speed than before, causing her to moan harder. She hugs me and begins breathing faster as I thrust In and out of her. The chances of her getting hurt are almost none by now, so I am not afraid to go faster. Her tight sex squeezes my member, bringing me pleasure like no other, I quickly lose myself in this feeling. I hold her tighter and double my efforts "I love you," I say as I thrust rapidly "Fuuka, I love you!"

Fuuka can barely speak at the moment, " **Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahn~** " she moans and squeals, "Yes! **AH!** I love you! **YES!** More!"

We both pant repeatedly as our pelvises hit against each other over and over, making love in a wild and savage manner. Her breasts bounce up and down with every thrust, her mouth wide open as she moans loudly, her mind lost in pleasure.

This feels amazing, more than amazing, our hot and naked bodies press against each other, slick and covered in sweat, her hard nipples poke at my chest. I press my tongue against Fuuka's, she returns the gesture and we let them dance around, their sucking and licking fueled by our burning lust. She suddenly pulls back from the kiss "Ah! I'm-AHN!" she squeals "I'm gonn-AHH!"

I silence her with a kiss, already aware of what she's trying to say. Fuuka locks me in place with her legs and presses her hips against mine as hard as she can.

She suddenly throws her head back, "AHHHH~!" Fuuka screams loudly and cums as her walls close down hard around me, she tightens up and squeezes with all her strength, her body locking up as ecstasy overtakes her. Her orgasm ends after a few seconds, her grip loosening up, but I do not stop there. I continue penetrating her sensitive hole as she whimpers. "AH! So good! Don't stop!"

Her words of desire drive me crazy, I can feel myself getting close to finishing.

"F-Fuuka! I'm-"

"Do it! Please! Give it to me!" Her plea throws me off the edge, I tense up and hump as fast as I can. Warmth runs through my loins, the pleasure overwhelms me, I can't take it anymore.

The moment arrives, the result of our passionate love making makes itself manifest. We climax together, I shoot out and paint her womb white with my love, feeling her inner muscles milk me for every drop I have, she clamps down on me and creams herself again, letting out a desperate cry, begging me to release it all. We both scream from the pleasure, everything goes white, my senses go numb, I feel nothing but pure, unfiltered ecstasy.

Fuuka, I love you so much.

In a few seconds, the feeling begins to fade, my vision returns and my senses wake up, finally coming down from the orgasmic high. I rest my body over her for a moment, limp and exhausted.

Pulling out of her, I roll to her side, breathing heavy and tiredly. I gaze at Fuuka, she's looking at me with half-closed eyes as she tries to catch her breath. My arm wraps around her as I grab the blanket, I cover both of us with it and hug her close. She puts her head on my chest as her breathing calms down, her arms hold me tight and close to her.

A few seconds pass, she looks into my eyes and smiles. I throw her a loving gaze "That was great," I say with a slight chuckle.

"It felt amazing" Fuuka responds, her needs satisfied and her stamina spent. She gives me a quick peck on the lips and presses her head against my chest, her eyes close as she sighs tiredly. The warmth of her body against mine is comforting, having the love of my life this close is heaven.

"Goodnight," she whispers calmly.

"Goodnight," I say as I kiss her forehead "I love you."

She kneads my chest with her head "I love you too."

Her breathing acquires a slow and relaxed rhythm, I hold her a bit closer, then close my eyes to rest.

Soon, we are both sleeping peacefully, holding each other, keeping both of us warm and safe.

Two lovers sleeping together, two hearts beating together, two souls resting together, one mutual feeling:

Love.

 _ **The End**_.


End file.
